


血夜番外五：six

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [21]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜番外五：six

「今天又沒開…」兩個小女生看著漆成水藍色的鐵門，沒有招牌的花店大門緊閉，雖然說這店沒有固定的開門時間，可一星期至少也會開門兩次的，這星期倒是一次都沒有打開，失望的走往回家路上，要是他們眼睛好點，觀察力也集中點，也許就可能看見被樹叢遮掩的房間玻璃有不小的騷動。 

不算昏暗的房間，這裡的畫面可以說是很刺激了，空間迴盪的是魅惑人心的呻吟，斷句的話語還帶著哭腔，再仔細聽點，一種悶聲的撞擊夾雜在人聲裡，還有的是明顯能聞到的，男性荷爾蒙的味道。 

「最後…嗯！在煥…哈啊…不行！」床上的人眼淚早已經流了滿臉，身上也濕黏的不行，他躺在床上緊抓在體內瘋狂撞擊的人的手臂，身上最敏感的地方都有人在挑逗，從沒想過竟然會有被五個人共享的一天，杏眼哀求的看著，早已經被玩弄到脫力連腰都直不起，後穴的魅肉也在進出之間帶出許多腸液，「你們…真的太壞了啊！」 

至於為什麼會發生這種事情？只能說車學沇的魅力實在太大，這是車學沇醒來之後的一個月，這期間車學沇神奇的沒感覺到什麼飢餓感，直到今天，才過了上午就感覺到喉嚨的乾渴，通常只要忍一下就能帶過這種感覺，但是隨著時間過越久，那種感覺越強大，最後是忍受不了挨著鄭澤運要吸血。 

「澤運…我餓。」車學沇將自己掛在鄭澤運身上，喘著的氣息全打在鄭澤運胸膛，很少看到車學沇餓成這樣，鄭澤運拉下衣領將那顆腦袋按在自己肩上，車學沇甚至沒有一絲遲疑就咬上頸脖，客廳裡的其他人看車學沇皺著眉吸食的模樣都是心疼，「還要…」體內的飢渴還沒消散，車學沇按著喉嚨還想要更多，隨便抓了一個人的手咬下，那力道讓金元植也忍不住皺起臉。 

好不容易緩緩，只是在其他人眼中車學沇的表情還是不好，有些無力而且蒼白，車學沇整個人倒在金元植身上，他總算知道為什麼會這樣渴求，兩種純血種最需要的來源全都缺乏，車學沇雙眼迷茫，可以說是本能的吻上金元植的雙唇，但單單只是吻還不夠，他伸手要解開金元植的皮帶，還沒得逞就被眼明手快的李在煥攔下來。 

「學沇哥？」李在煥將車學沇無力的身體撐起，見他喘著氣隱忍甚麼，李在煥疑惑的看著鄭澤運，「學沇哥最近有跟你要求精氣嗎？」 

鄭澤運經過李在煥這樣提醒才想起來，自車學沇醒來之後一次都沒要求過，因為本身沒有這困擾，鄭澤運也遺忘了這件事，現在看到車學沇這樣子是又氣又心疼，「把自己搞成這樣開心嗎？」拉起車學沇的手臂詢問，然而車學沇卻是搖頭，是不知為何今天突然有這種感覺。 

「給我...」車學沇可憐兮兮地看著鄭澤運，鄭澤運還在猶豫，車學沇已經握上鄭澤運的褲檔，他整個人跨坐在鄭澤運腿上，另一手勾住肩膀不讓他離開，再一次的覆上雙唇，車學沇極盡挑逗著鄭澤運最深沉的慾望。 

「回房間行嗎...」李弘彬出聲提醒這裡還有其他人，但車學沇只是微微偏頭，他露出邪魅的笑容，擺明了就是勾引，李弘彬生氣，他抓過車學沇的臂膀讓他離開鄭澤運的懷抱，對準已經紅腫水潤的雙唇咬下，香濃的血液在兩人口中散開，車學沇也不生氣，他一樣挑逗著李弘彬身為男人最深的慾望，甚至用眼角勾引著其他人。 

「你真要這樣？」鄭澤運將車學沇全部的作為全看在眼裡，口氣是嚴厲的警告，然而車學沇完全不理睬鄭澤運的告誡，他一樣大膽的揉著李弘彬最敏感的地方，臉上魅惑的表情是說著自己沒做錯甚麼事情，彷彿一切是那麼自然。 

鄭澤運嘆了氣，他彎腰將車學沇抬起，車學沇頓時之間就被鄭澤運扛著走，其他人還傻在原地，直到鄭澤運說了一聲跟上其他人才像被雷打到一樣行動，毫無阻礙的來到車學沇房間，鄭澤運一點也不仁慈的將車學沇甩在床上，車學沇不像春天那時是出於本能且無意識的動作，他現在意識清醒，被這樣摔了才知道鄭澤運是真的動怒，至於原因車學沇是真的不知道怎麼回事。 

「澤、澤運，我們有話好好說...」車學沇在床上一步步向後退，然而床再怎麼大也是會有底線，當車學沇退到床頭時，鄭澤運也覆身阻斷車學沇其他的去路，見鄭澤運的冷笑在眼前無限放大，車學沇縮起身體，「澤運...」 

「誰讓你剛才不好好說話？」鄭澤運一把架住車學沇的身子，用眼神示意了站在床邊的韓相爀，要他解開車學沇的衣服，韓相爀嚇得眼睛都快掉出來，這甚麼奇怪的要求？ 

但是說也奇怪，韓相爀一點也沒有違抗鄭澤運的意思，他爬上床，先安撫車學沇的情緒，畢竟剛才車學沇赤裸裸的眼神實在太誘人，能抵擋這種誘惑的人恐怕沒有。 

「嗯...」被禁錮的車學沇無法動作，鄭澤運還若有似無的撫摸車學沇敏感的地方，韓相爀已經將車學沇的衣物全數脫去，被那麼多雙眼睛盯著的車學沇也是會害羞的，也因此露出難得的嬌羞模樣，小麥色的身體更是在接觸到空氣的瞬間染上粉紅。 

李弘彬隱忍的難受，他瞪了一眼悠閒的鄭澤運，抓住鄭澤運的領子，「你之後別後悔。」說完就跟著挑逗車學沇，他吻上車學沇的紅唇，車學沇也不推開，享受李弘彬在唇上的肆虐，身上多了幾隻手掌的覆蓋，更有濕軟的觸感在胸前徘徊，車學沇拱起身體想要逃開，然而被限制的身體是哪裡也去不了。 

「哈啊…還要…」既然逃不了那就接受，車學沇將自己放逐在情慾之間，任由幾個人動作，胸前、下身都有人幫忙服侍，「澤運放開我…難受…」 

鄭澤運聽了車學沇的話真的放手，早已經無力的細腰，瞬間軟在床上，雙手抓緊了在長腿之間吸吮的腦袋，「嗯！舒服…」敏感點一直處在被玩弄的情況，在床上的姿態也大方性感，車學沇偏過頭，入眼的正是還包覆在鄭澤運褲袋裡的性器，高聳的模樣看了難受，車學沇瞇起眼睛舔了唇，「我們澤運很難受吧…」伸手解開皮帶拉下拉鍊，不意外的從裡頭彈出腫脹的男根，車學沇露出嫵媚的笑開始用手幫忙鄭澤運特殊按摩。 

「哥你也幫幫我嘛！」李在煥嘟起嘴不滿的看著車學沇，站在最遠處的他根本擠不進，只能兩眼乾瞪的看著車學沇被其他人玩弄、包圍，然後自己就聽車學沇的輕吟撫摸身下可憐的小兄弟，好不容易擠到了空位，當然是要車學沇服務，本以為車學沇會用手的，然而下身濕軟的感覺讓李在煥大驚，定眼一看就是車學沇舔舐的模樣。 

「學沇哥…」李在煥摀著嘴實在難受，下身又腫脹一圈，感覺到嘴裡明顯勃發的東西，車學沇勾唇一笑，舔舐的更起勁了，最後直接張嘴包覆，李在煥發出舒服的低吟，車學沇在床上是怎麼的妖精怎麼的誘人，以為看過了就有些免疫，然而每每還是被車學沇玩弄在手掌間。 

「不喜歡？」車學沇退出口，改用手指撫弄，語氣有些失落，還以為李在煥喜歡的，只是李在煥感覺到沒有剛才的舒爽感，他狠下心，捧起車學沇的臉蛋捏著下顎，將高聳的器官直接插入車學沇口中，車學沇這才重拾笑容。 

「等等…」李在煥慢慢拱起腰背，一個長嘆之後李在煥將白濁全射進車學沇嘴裡，車學沇也一點不漏的全數喝下，還在高潮餘韻的李在煥倒在床上，車學沇這時起了壞心，他移動身體，不顧還眷戀自己身體的人們直接爬向李在煥，他吻住微張的小嘴，滿滿的屬於男性荷爾蒙的苦味讓李在煥皺緊眉頭。 

「這可是你的…啊…」看到李在煥窘迫的樣子車學沇也是開心，只是突然進入後穴的異物讓車學沇仰頭發出好聽的呻吟，車學沇現在雖然是趴姿，但撅起的翹臀對其他人來說可是最美的風景，轉過頭，車學沇只看見鄭澤運伸手在後穴按壓，最敏感的那個點一直受到刺激讓車學沇又直不起上身，他趴在李在煥胸前，陣陣呻吟都讓勾弄在場人士的心弦，尤其是李在煥，車學沇那副蕩漾點面容讓他剛疲軟的性器又有了精神。 

「再深點…澤運…嗯！」還感受著後穴的刺激，前端不停低落的液體沾濕在床上，金元植仰頭將之包覆在口中，前後兩方的夾擊讓車學沇落下眼淚，「啊…啊…不行了…哼嗯…」從呻吟成了哀求，然而一點也沒有稍停的兩個人成功讓車學沇第一次繳械。 

發洩過後的車學沇完全趴在李在煥身上喘息，堅挺的乳首磨蹭著李在煥光滑的肌膚，汗水淋漓更能聞到車學沇身上的花朵體香，鄭澤運將車學沇搬過身，柔軟的身體這下看起來更好抱了，鄭澤運將車學沇拉近懷裡，「還舒服？我們都還沒開始你已經不行了怎麼辦？」 

聽完鄭澤運的話之後車學沇露出笑容，魅惑得讓人離不開眼，對於鄭澤運這樣的冷嘲熱諷車學沇完全不在意，他拍開鄭澤運的手，緊抓著寬肩使力把人壓在床上，手指曖昧的在鄭澤運身上遊走，跨坐在性器的翹臀摩擦著最敏感的地方，看見車學沇照樣鄭澤運感到背脊發涼，果然…車學沇在床上永遠不會是被動的那一個。 

「大力點…對就是那裡！哈啊…前面也要…」車學沇躺在床上接受鄭澤運一次又一次的衝撞，胸前韓相爀是扶侍得服服貼貼，底下李在煥是賣力吸吮，李弘彬跟金元植則是享受被車學沇手掌包覆的感覺，「澤運全射進來…」體內的慾望快要噴發，鄭澤運加快腰肢的速度，相連的兩人在一波衝刺之後直接達到高潮，車學沇拱起腰享受餘韻，然而身體都還沒冷卻，退出的後穴又承接了另一個精神抖擻的小兄弟。 

「讓我緩緩啊相爀…」比鄭澤運更長的性器輕易的就頂到敏感點，高潮的餘韻讓車學沇更敏感了，他放開握著兩個男根的手改緊抓床單，不停扭動的細腰實在勾人，「嗯…嗯…慢點……」車學沇的浪叫一聲比一聲還大，然而韓相爀在床上宛如野獸的行為是不可能稍停的，他舉起車學沇的長腿掛在手臂上，下身張開的幅度更大了些，每一次的進入都是最深的地方。 

「哥你實在太美了…」韓相爀一邊進出一邊說著，連電視上的藝人都不及車學沇的千分之一，加快了頻率，剛才鄭澤運殘留的液體已經成了白色泡沫帶出來，臀部早已經有許多黏膩的液體混雜在一起，每一次韓相爀退出牽連的銀絲是那麼糜爛。 

「又、又要…哈啊…再快……相爀好棒…」車學沇逐漸承受不了快感，不等韓相爀釋放車學沇已經射出白濁，灑落在腹部的液體順著腰線落在床單，夾緊的甬道將韓相爀吸附得服服貼貼，一陣低沈的吼叫之後韓相爀也注入了他的精華。 

「接下來換我好嗎？」李在煥撫著車學沇的髮絲，等韓相爀退出的那瞬間，不等李弘彬跟金元植的反對，李在煥直接進入濕軟的後庭。 

「啊…好舒服…」男人最敏感的地方被緊緊包覆，李在煥瞇起眼睛享受，跟韓相爀作風完全相反的他一時讓車學沇反應不過來，所有動作都是將車學沇護著的溫柔，跟剛才激烈的快感不一樣，李在煥給的永遠都是讓車學沇搔癢難耐、哭著求饒的那種。 

「在煥快點…想要啊…」果然，已經習慣了韓相爀衝刺的車學沇一時沒了衝撞的感覺，他緊抓李在煥掐在自己腰上的手腕求他給予更多，「哼嗯…那裡好棒…在煥快點…」準確打在敏感點上的慾望很快就讓車學沇被征服，跟著頻率扭動的細腰勾人，嘴裡的喘息逐漸加重。 

「含著。」受不了車學沇如同妖孽的身體，鄭澤運爆發過一次的慾望又直起身，他湊上前將男根放在車學沇嘴前，被李在煥的緩慢抽插而放蕩的身體豪不排斥的含下。 

「天…要爆發了…」在一旁看著的金元植也要來到緊繃的那點，他握住自己的在車學沇早已紅腫挺立的紅櫻上磨蹭，車學沇胸前被高溫的柱體磨蹭輕吟出聲，李弘彬也要不行，佔了另一邊的紅櫻，不久兩人都爆發出來。 

車學沇的胸前混合著兩人的液體，用手指勾起，濃稠，還相互牽連著，嘴裡的慾望也火熱的不行，鄭澤運咬著牙，按住車學沇的後腦，抖了身子將白濁泉注入車學沇口中。 

直接往喉嚨深處噴發的液體讓車學沇乾咳不已，但是他只感覺到滿足，吸吮了手指上混合李弘彬跟金元植的白濁，淫蕩的樣子不只沒減少他們對車學沇的好感，反而更加深愛，在口中的濁液嚥下之後，李在煥開始加速，這讓車學沇哀叫連連，「你們…真的太壞了啊！」這副身體可以說是沒有斷過高潮的感覺了。 

李在煥退出車學沇的身體，連著帶出了些殘留的液體，已經沒了力氣的車學沇只能在床上喘氣，然而接棒的是李弘彬，他抱起車學沇的身體放在腿上，輕聲的在車學沇耳邊說了，「我們換個姿勢。」 

車學沇聽話的起身任由李弘彬動作，被三人操弄過的後穴一時之間無法閉合，三人分的液體沿著腿跟留下，淫靡的畫面讓人大噴鼻血，李弘彬將車學沇撐起之後，扶住自己的火熱讓車學沇直接坐下。 

「哈啊…太深了…」車學沇揚聲長嘆，因為深處的敏感讓掛在李弘彬身上的的車學沇抓傷了李弘彬的後背，「弘彬…動動…」一到最深的底部李弘彬便不動了，感受不到任何刺激的車學沇咬了下唇開始扭腰，搔癢難耐的感覺卻沒因此消減，反而更加明確。 

「哥真淫蕩…都還沒動作腰就開始扭了？」李弘彬在車學沇細長的頸脖吻下，低聲的直白話語讓車學沇紅了臉，「哥你自己動如何？」 

聽了李弘彬的話車學沇拉開了他們之間的距離，他雙手撐著床單迷濛的看著李弘彬，在床上的李弘彬都是這樣，那張嘴不改直白的本性，然而車學沇也自有他一套反制的方法，在床上車學沇最討厭有人對他發號施令。 

「我動？行啊！但你不能射喔…」勾出一抹魅笑，車學沇開始動起細腰，肉根在軟穴進出，車學沇放浪的呻吟聲一直敲擊李弘彬的內心，看李弘彬一直隱忍衝動的表情讓車學沇玩心大起，舔了下唇，他伸手撫上早已經射過幾次的柱身，強迫李弘彬看自己的動作，另一手開始玩弄挺立的紅櫻，仰頭享受這些帶給身體的快感，每一次有激烈的感覺車學沇都縮緊甬道，然而車學沇卻遲遲不給李弘彬下達可以的指令。 

「哥...我不行了...」李弘彬已經是爆發前狀態，車學沇卻是不予理會，他吻著李弘彬的雙唇將抗議的話語吞下，當作沒有這回事，加速了律動的頻率，李弘彬扣住車學沇的細腰一起擺動。 

「哈啊…還不行…弘彬還不行…」制止了李弘彬即將爆發的慾望，車學沇咬唇緊抓李弘彬的後背，被抓出血痕的白皙皮膚看在眼裡是另一種煽情，在忍受不了的最後車學沇獨自迎接高潮，張口咬了李弘彬的肌膚，紅色的瞳孔盯著李弘彬的側臉看，被車學沇這一咬李弘彬再也受不了，液體全散播在車學沇體內。 

「我還沒說你可以射的。」有些責怪的語氣，讓李弘彬退出自己的體內，已經容納不下過多的白濁都落在床鋪上，腿跟早已經黏黏糊糊，車學沇疲累的倚靠在床頭，他大開雙腿，下方的小穴正吐著白濁，「沒有遵守約定的孩子…下次不讓你上我床。」總而言之李弘彬被車學沇下達了禁止上床一次的死刑，李弘彬現在也管不了那麼多，他躺在床上回味剛才在車學沇體內進出的感覺，實在舒服。 

「過來…」勾勾手指，車學沇換上嫵媚的表情看邊上的金元植，「直接進來…」大張的長腿沒有任何遮蔽，車學沇對金元植伸出雙手，金元植提著他精神抖擻的小兄弟擠入，柔軟溼滑的地方讓金元植低吟出聲。 

「學沇你的身體太棒了。」在頸脖一直落下雨點般的細吻，他們倆交扣十指，車學沇瞇著眼睛像隻慵懶的貓咪，勾在精壯腰上的雙腳不讓金元植逃開，金元植性感低沉的聲音在車學沇耳邊不停呼喊他的名字。 

「嗯…元植的…太舒服了…」又沈浸在性愛的感覺裡，到處都能成為車學沇的敏感點了，連金元植只是摸了下纖細的腰線都能讓車學沇渾身發麻，「咬我元植…快咬我…」即將得到另一波的高點，車學沇伸長脖子示意金元植咬下，如實照做的金元植在咬下車學沇細緻的肌膚之後，香甜的血液竄入口中，連帶下方緊緻的包覆，車學沇的身子不停顫抖，已經射不出東西的下身也一顫一顫，除了那些透明的生理液體，車學沇完全射不出其他東西了。 

「我要射了…」金元植加快速度，車學沇的淫叫也急促加大，仰頭一聲滿足的長吟，五個人的都在車學沇體內合而為一。 

「好刺激…」倒在床上看著他疼愛、疼愛他的人，車學沇用剩餘的力氣抓了每個人的手，露出可愛的微笑，「我們要…一直在一起喔…」說完就滿足的昏睡過去。


End file.
